totalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hannif Hussain/Another Top 5 most wanted Total Warfare Ideas
Well then, welcome back, been a long time. Well, welcome back guys. Cricket Noise Welp, that's pretty a good start. Well, 2016 loves us, GameboyAdv, Gliscor, Quantonuat were banned (although they were revived from the dead and some made new accounts), IHE was blocked (and finally he was back), 2 famous people died and what a great start with a shitty animated movie known as Norm Of The North. Yep, 2016 loves us doesn't it? Well enough talk about 2016, this time I need to refresh of my debut of 2015 and become a new person of 2016. So this time, I made a countdown known as Top 15 Total Warfare Ideas I like (Thou it is very misleading) and looking back at it, it wasn't very good honestly so today I made this countdown cause I am bored. So Rules: *Not Including match-ups that are included from the previose ones (well I could include some characters back) *It has to make sense so no Frieza vs Mewtwo cuase everyone wants that don't they? *No more rules By the way, it may continue any time Numbah 5 'God Gundam (Gundam Wing) Vs Gurren Lagann (Gurre Lagann)' Every match-up that Silverboy300 or other users (Like McGasher, NocturnBros, AdamGregory, Mickey, Ganime, Digger1, FingermanAwesomeness etc) are all awesome ranging from an antihero-to-hero duck that once ended all the crime vs an inter-galactic duck with huge ego problems to a scythe-wielding every-waifu ever (no offence) vs a humanoid spider to a goth-like shinigami vs a pirate with some stretchy problems vs a ninja with the power of filler. Even though TW has some hands down great match-up but would it be cool if we have a mech battle ? I mean like their are so many possibilties of having mechs like Optimus Prime to Evangelion Unit-01 to Megazord to freakin' Megas XLR but it's time for these iconic anime mechs duke it out! Over here we have the first possibility of find kick-ass gundam and look no further to God Gundam. A gundam for some has too many names (God Gundam, Burning Gundam, Shining Gundam and RX-78-2 Gundam) with some detailed design into this with sh*t tons of weaponary and can fly (every hannif comment). It was piloted by Domon Kasshu. And over here we have the over-the-top mech known as Gurren Lagann. Piloted by Simon The Digger, it can send freakin giant mechs outer space! I don't care if it's 2d or 3d, I just wish a mech battle happens. Numbah 4 'Weiss Schnee (RWBY) vs EsDeath (Akame Ga Kill)' TW has almost completed the R*BY team yet only one member has yet to reach it's destination. Look no further to everyone's (least) favourite cyromancer known as Weiss Schnee. She made be my least fav of the RWBY but look at her freakin' rapier! But seeing that she has sh*t tons of cyromanitc opponents, I decided to do my own original match-up for Weiss known as EsDeath. Another rapier using cyromantic wearing white clothes. Seeing that she is the main villian, it would be interesting to see the first ever female heroine vs female (yandere) villian. Would be an interesting twist of the match-up. Thou it might not be the most popular match-up I know but at least I am trying to be original, right? Numbah 3 'Raven (DC Comics) vs InuYasha (InuYasha)' You know what would it be cool, have a demon battle. And what better way to have the 2nd anime vs Comic Book character with Raven on the spotlight and InuYasha popping up for a battle. For some reason the InuYasha series is popular but not as popular to Naruto, OPM, Bleach, One Piece and DBS standards so I decided that it needs more love. And yes I pick Raven because she is amazing. It might be a curbstomp but still be amazing. I have not else to talk about. Numbah 2 'Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) vs Sephiroth (Final Fantasy)' Sosuke Aizen: Once a low-respected, nice, father figure to Toshiro but then betrayed 5th division of Gotie 13 after when he faked his death as his plans to succeed his goals to not only the entire Soul Society along witht the soul king but also to take his place as the god of the world. He made the King of Heuco Mundo A.K.A Barragan as his slave. Sephiroth: Once a respected soldier to but realizes that he was born by a monstrous beast known as Jenova and with the help of the cells of Jenova he is gonna take a conquest of becoming god. Those who don't know the connections of them it's: Both are once friends with the team later betraying them to become god. Both have the same personality who tries to kill our favourite big-ass sword edgy heroed Ichigo and Cloud Strife. When you think of one of the most devios Anime/Videogame villians you think of these 2. Honourable Mentions Yep, we are onto number 1 but before you do that lets go to the honourable mentions. 'Kirby (Kirby Series) vs Megaman.EXE' 'Asura (Asura's Wrath) vs Berserker Hercules (Fate/Stay Night)/Hulk (Marvel)' 'White Ranger (MMPR) vs Kamen Rider Ichigo (Kamen Rider)' 'Madara Uchiha (Naruto) vs Griffith (Berserk)' 'Saber (Fate/Stay Night) vs Clare (ClayMont)' 'Vegeta (DBZ) vs Pheonix Ikki (Saint Seiya)' 'Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tale) vs Meliodas (Seven Deadly Sins)/Ryu (Breath Of Fire)' 'Ganondorf (Legend Of Zelda) vs M.Bison (Street Fighter)' 'Sir Arthur (Ghost N' Gbolins) vs Simon Belmont (Castlevania)' 'Zuko (Avatar The Last Airbender) vs Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist)' 'Lucina (Fire Emblem) vs Crono (Chrono Trigger)' 'Kaos (SkyLanders) vs Lord Vortex (Lego)' 'Sans (UnderTale) vs Pablo or The Judge (OFF)' 'Mewtwo (Pokemon) vs Akira (Akira)/Black War Grey Mon (Digimon)' 'Lighting Farron (FF) vs Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)' Numbah 1! 'Goku (DBZ) vs Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya)' Do I need to say more? These are Shonen Jump's most powerful anime protagonist ever! I mean like look at it! It fits as a 3d battle pitting the saiyan who had a god-like powered super saiyan powers than can shake the universe while fighting the god of destruction Lord Beerus and the angel who can solo the entire Asura's Wrath verse with no problem! Thou despite being number 1 I think this figyht should wait till the DBS ends because I feel like Goku needs more development to fight Pegasus. This is Hannif and I am sighing out. Category:Blog posts